federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2371
This page chronicles posts #21-61 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2371. As a note, the original summary was only to post 51 and did not include the last week of March. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - February, 2371 *CP - April, 2371 Deep Space Nine Plots When KATAL T’KASSUS is going back to her place after a brief suspension, she notices a man following her. The man is TERRANCE REED and he breaks into her quarters to send a fake signal to the Romulan homeworld. KATAL goes to QUARK’s to get some drinks and calm herself down when AMITY LIU is ther to serve her. When she puts her head down a moment, TERRANCE arrives and makes a financial deal with Quark to get more information about Katal. When MARCUS WOLFE comes in to join her, he notices KATAL is upset and she explains the situation to him, as well as the fact she covered up the fake transmission to the Tal’Shiar that shows her sending out station specifications. MARCUS later gets news back from Bashir that he is, indeed empathic and explains this to JADZIA DAX who has come to see him on his progress with Vedek Tonai’s readings. TERRANCE meets with QUARK after hours and talks to him about Katal and her information. Quark explains that she has had two court martial's and was found with Romulan cloaking tech once in her quarters. When KATAL is on the Promenade, ELIM GARAK stops her and lets he know there was a parcel there for her from Romulus. When she opens it to see a red dress but refuses to take it with her. Later, MARCUS visits with KATAL in her quarters and surprises her with flowers and a gift – the same red dress she didn’t want before. Taking her out to Vic’s they stay there and dance before going back to her place and having another intimate encounter. KATAL finds herself with QUARK and corners him in a holodeck when she confronts him violently with a knife, explaining that she would like all her latinum from the bet made before with Marcus and her holosuite battle. He reluctantly agrees, even when she is threatening him. KATAL later uses the money to rent a Vulcan Love Slave program and surprises MARCUS with some kinky fun! When KATAL once more runs into TERRANCE, this time she remembers who he is – an old Professor and lover from Starfleet Academy. He gives a fake tip to ODO who finds planted documents in her quarters to the Tal Shiar before she tries to fun but is caught and arrested. JADZIA and MARCUS return from an away mission in the Gamma Quadrant when they find out there are issues docking and as soon as they land Odo requests to see Marcus. ODO interrogates MARCUS and inquires about his relationship with Katal. He explains he doesn’t know anything but when Odo implies she may have been using him for information and sleeping with Reed Marcus starts to have doubts. He seeks out KATAL in the brig and gets more from her but isn’t happy with what he hears. MARCUS goes to JADZIA and breaks down, issues and self confidence issues coming out over similar circumstances between him and Katal as he and Amanda in the past. When MARCUS has a conversation with GARAK the tailor explains maybe he needs to turn Katal in as the criminal in order to have the real one step forward. MARCUS sets KATAL up and comes to ODO with more faked evidence. Katal is crushed and confused, telling Marcus that she hates him. BENJAMIN SISKO contacts Romulan Senator Kreetek about the situation and we find out there was a conspiracy involving Reed but that T’Kassus was not part of it – this is reader information only. BENJAMIN seeks KATAL out in the brig when she stops eating and has a frank conversation with her about who she thinks could be a suspect which ranges from her father, Terrance or Starfleet on an internal level. GARAK runs into AMITY who is going by his shop and he calls her in to get another dress ready and they talk about her feelings for one Gul Damar. AMITY talks to CORAT DAMAR and there is some flirting and kissing that happens but she continues to reject him. When Damar sneaks into her quarters and chats with her in the bath. He brings up the idea of her coming with him to Cardassia for a couple of days and she declines. MARCUS is out drinking in Quarks when JADZIA confronts him and brings him back to his place as he has a break down about his failed relationship with Katal. When MARCUS sees KATAL one more time, she admits she loves him but he is starting to believe the lies about her relationship with Terrance and tells her to go to hell. JADZIA writes a personal log, mostly detailing her worries about Marcus and his state over Katal’s arrest. TERRANCE has a private conversation with a Senator Tulak who reveals the main target of Reed’s mission was to disrupt the Bajoran-Cardassian peace talks and not Katal and then they ask him to pull back, he refuses. KATAL is fed up with her time in the brig and then finds a way to escape only to be caught by BENJAMIN and ODO. Benjamin later tells her he was thinking about being her lawyer but is now having his doubts. MARCUS is in the bar again when AMITY notices he is blah. She inquires and he explains that he wants to be a Vulcan to get away from his emotional problems. Through her conversation with him she decides she will go to Cardassia and gets a month off of work from QUARK. AMITY seeks out DAMAR and tells him that she will go and he is more than happy to accept it. JADZIA has a bad day with some Cardassians and seeks out MARCUS in the holodeck only to find he is playing football. She plays some before they go to dinner and have a conversation about each other. She asks if he loved Katal and he explains he thought so but wasn’t ever sure because of his empathic senses. MARCUS is more convinced that GARAK knows more than he is saying and confronts him. Garak plays coy but does offer some small clues. Making a personal log, MARCUS talks about his feelings on his empathic senses, as well as a civilization he has been studying in the Gamma Quadrant who has abandoned their planet and only left relics. MARCUS is sleeping when a personal alarm goes off indicating something is going on with Katal. He rushes out and finds a bomb planted by TERRANCE and to disarm it they have to shut the power down. While Marcus almost disables it, BENJAMIN, MILES O’BRIEN and JADZIA DAX explain to him that Katal used this as a chance to escape and was beamed off the station. MARCUS is on another drinking binge when JADZIA confronts him one more time. She attempts to comfort him about Katal and her true nature before staying overnight to make sure he is okay. KATAL T’KASSUS finds herself being beamed out of the cell and rematerializes on TERRANCE’s shuttle. He explains that for four years he has been plotting to ruin her life just as she ruined his. When a Romulan ship decloaks and attacks the ship, TERRANCE is taken on board and then interrogated. He makes a confession and explains that this was all his doing to get back at Katal. The ship returns to DS9 and SubCommander Tulak explains the situation to BENJAMIN SISKO and KIRA NERYS before they beam KATAL over and Benjamin offers his apologies. JADZIA DAX makes a personal log about her confused feelings now Katal was back and how she was hoping maybe something could happen between her and Marcus. JADZIA then finds MARCUS and tells him Katal is back but he is stunned and unsure on how to react because of his behaviour. MARCUS seeks out KATAL and apologies to her but she explains to him she is considering the idea of resigning. MARCUS confronts GARAK about the whole situation and that he knew what was going on the whole time. Garak, having wanted the Cardassians to back out of the peace conference had given his own pushes when needed and the two men reach an understanding. BENJAMIN invites KATAL to a baseball games and convinces her not to quit by making a reference about her being like the girl black man in baseball and how not to give up. #03 March, 2371 2371 #03 2371 #03